Ocean of Thoughts
by supernatural318
Summary: What happens when the boys we love are sent to a remote location for the Summer? Will their vaction be ruined like they think, or will they find something hidden deep in the trails?


RunnIng down the road is one of the most relaxing things I could the lake pass by on one side, and corn and hay fields on the other seem to have a calming effect on me. It always amazes me how as the years pass my loop still remains the same. It seems the only thing that changes are the people who rent the beach houses. Even though this is by far my favorite rout I'll probably change it once I see who will be staying on the island this year. If there are any like last year, I'll be running in the woods for sure! Running is my way of blocking things out, and mulling things over, and last year a few people invited themselves to run with me because "no one else would run with them.' Once I passed the strip of Summer condos I turned up New Rd. to finish my run. Within ten minutes I was home and getting ready to start my day.

The sun was already up and it had to be pushing seventy degrees outside by the time I made it to the barn. I was only about five minutes later than usual, but I was still greeted to a round of angry protests from the horses letting me know that being a few minutes late caused them all to starve. "Morning guys." I say to no one in particular.

`Working on this farm is probably the best job I could have on this island. Every Other job is targeted towards tourists, and forces you to interact with people which is something I don't do well at all. Its not that I hate people, its just answering the same questions every day starts to wear on you. As I push the feed cart down the last aisle I hear it, a bus or some other large vehicle going by. Now anywhere else it would not even be noticed, but here it stands out. Last time a bus came through was because the driver was lost and thought he was in Canada. "Who's that?" I ask Trenton a handsome thoroughbred, watching what looked like a black tour bus and three cars head down the road toward the beach houses.

"Good morning Ms. Tori" I heard Adam the barn owners sun yell as he chased one of the barn cats across the aisle into an empty stall. "Morning Mr. Adam" I replied back watching a smile spread across his face. One thing Adam loves more then his horse Morgan was being called Mr. Adam. He's never said why but everyone assumes it's because thats what everyone called his father before the accident.

"Are you leading the trail ride Saturday? Cause if you are I could be your co-pilot." Adam said trying not to sound too eager. For an eight year old he really had a good grasp on how the business world worked and how to save his money. Last summer he saved up almost three hundred dollars and bought morgan a new bit, bridle, and saddle pad.

"Well its only a group of five." I started sounding like I really had to think about it. "but I guess you could come and help the kids that are going to go. They always seem to listen to you better." I finished his bright smile reflecting on my face.

"Cool! Oh did you see that bus go by a few minutes ago? I have never seen one that big! The ones in town are half the size! Adam didn't even wait for an answer as he plunged into every detail off the bus he saw, and what he thought the inside would look like. "Don't you think so!?" Adam asked actually waiting for an answer. Sadly I had only been half listening so I simply said "I'm not sure." hoping it would suffice.

"Well where else would they stay?The camp ground isn't going to open for a few more weeks! And Mrs. Becca said someone had rented two of the houses for the Summer!" Oh he was asking if I thought they were going to rent a beach house.

"Well then I think you are right! Where else would they be going?"I say nodding my head in agreement. Just then the little orange cat Adam had been holding leapt from his arms and ran out of the barn. "April get back here!" he yelled chasing the cat out as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~Kendall's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have been stuck on this bus for six days, we have no idea where we are going besides East. Giffin thought it would be good idea for all of us (including Gustavo and Kelly) to take a vacation. Which sounds great until we were all packed and found out we were ALL going to a mysterious location with each other for the whole Simmer, and that we were going to be stuck on the bus the whole time.

"Can't you give us an idea or the state, or the first letter of the place we are going to?" I could hear Carlos beg the bus driver for the fourth time today.

"All I will tell you, is we will be there before eight AM" Chuck said not even attempting to hide the scowl on his face.

"Really? Thanks Chuck! Guys, guys wake up! We are going to be there in a few hours!" the urgentness and excitement in his voice didn't spread to the others as he came crashing into the back bedroom on the bus.

"So what you are saying is you woke us up now to tell us we'd be there in a few hours. As opposed to letting us sleep and wake up when we almost get there?" Logan asked using a little bit of logic to diminish Carlos's happiness.

"Well yeah! Now we can guess where we are going!' his excitement bounced back the second he realized it would be like a game.

"I'm going back to sleep and am not going to kill you because this face must look amazing when we get there." James groaned rolling over to block out the light.

"Dude can't we keep it a surprise?" I ask watching his face turn serious.

"you know surprises are meant to be given away, and I know logan hates surprises, so I was just trying to be a good friend!" Carlos said ending his defense with a slight grin.

"Fine I'll get the map and make a three hour circumference around where we are to estimate where we are going." Logan said pulling a pencil from his bunk.

"You wonder why you can't get a girlfriend? Its because you sleep with your math supplies" James laughed watching Logan's face turn red. "Oh wait I forgot Camille likes math too, you guys are good!"

"Okay lets leave Logan alone, its still too early to fight." I say looking at the map Logan had spread across his bed.

"Okay so where are we now? Carlos I assume you at least got that out of Chuck?"

"Sure did he said we were a little south of Plattsburgh, New York." Carlos stated looking quite pleased with his accomplishment.

"So if we do a three hour circumference, this is where we are going. " Logan pushed the map towards the end of his bed.

"Dude so we either go to Canada, a lake, or the middle of nowhere? Where is Griffin sending us!" James half whined, eyes roaming the map looking for something besides what he was reading.

"I don't know, this is all i've got! Now i'm gonna try and go back to sleep." Logan said almost sounding as disappointed as James looked.

"Well there goes all our plans! Well maybe not Carlos's he could still find a plane to jump out from." I say shutting the light off.


End file.
